The invention relates to a gas detector and particularly to a simplified but reliable construction for use with a conventional gas sensor of the electrically heated semi-conductive type whose resistance varies as a function of a sensed contaminating gas.
One type of commercially available gas sensor employs a semi-conductor element providing a suitably doped metal oxide to sense the concentration of a contaminated gas, such as carbon monoxide, and is designed to be heated via a heating element to a certain temperature to achieve stability for maximum sensitivity, such as a Taguchi type sensor marketed under the trade designation TGS#812 by Figaro Engineering, Inc. of Osaka, Japan.